True Sight
by PoetryRap
Summary: Sniffles invents a machine that can see different dimensions of Happy Tree Friends universe. The others get involved and see all the things their counterparts are doing along with different characters they've never seen.
1. A New Invention

**It's me, AngelDogBoy. Just came back from somewhere and found my computer was acting stupid. It'll be hard to put chapters up when I'm so busy again..............but enjoy this new story I thought of on my downtime.**

**Other OC's and story lines are involved. So keep a look out for your character's descriptions to find him or her!  
**

* * *

Sniffles was working on something in his lab under a giant white sheet. He had been working on an experiment for over a year to finally see another dimension. The idea had been in his head for years since he heard about the possible different dimensions there were.

"Finish!" he smiled when he come from under the covers, "Now for a test run!". He went over to a computer connected to the machine. He typed quickly a few codes and models. After a few minutes, he pressed enter. The machine started to hum as the sheets flew up in the air, showing a very complex machine.

It was large server with multiple buttons and lights. A metal wire held a small blue bulb from the server a little high and away from it. The server seemed to be working. But Sniffles kept looking at the little bulb. He went under it and looked straight at it. It was too high to reach it without a ladder.

He sighed, he took a step but then he heard a strange beeping sound from the server. He went over to it and saw a green button that said 'ON'. He pressed it and turned around at the bulb. He went under it again. The bulb flickered a few times, then it gave a bright shine that made Sniffles close his eyes.

When he opened them he saw something magnificent. He saw little screens all around him with his friends in it. The screens surrounded him in a circular pattern.

"It works!" he yelled in glee. He went over to turn it off but a little screen could be seen from the corner of his eye. He turned to it and saw himself doing brain surgery on Lumpy "Huh?" he said to himself, "Interesting...".

He looked around the screens and saw different Tree Friends he had never seen before. A black rabbit who was with Cuddles, a blue bear with black hair talking with Flippy in the same attire, a white bear with black hair that was talking to Disco Bear, a black cat with a white belly looking at Handy work, a purple and white raccoon with Flaky, then chasing an ice cream truck and more.

"Who are these people?" Sniffles asked himself, "Are these other dimensions?!". Sniffles turned the machine off after typing a few things on the computer. He ran out his lab, passed the living room and went outside. He then saw Flippy whistling as he walked by the house and saw Cuddles and Toothy playing catch with a baseball. "I have to tell everyone about this!".

* * *

**The OC's and 'dimensions' do not belong to me. Nor does HTF belong to me or anyone. The only thing I own is the story.  
**


	2. True Sight and Flaky!

**My amigo gave me an idea for the next chapter when we were talking about a show. Enjoy!  


* * *

**Everyone was gathered around in Sniffles lab, talking and waiting for the 'scientific breakthrough' Sniffles was talking about.

"How long we gonna wait." Toothy asked.

"Till Sniffles actually tells us what he did." Cuddles replied.

"Why are we here again?" Lumpy asked stupidly.

"For Sniffles thing." Flippy replied.

"Oh..." Lumpy said, "Um...".

"Yes Lumpy?" Flippy smiled.

"I'm just wondering why are we all here again." Lumpy said again.

Flippy smacked his forehead.

Sniffles suddenly came out from nowhere next to the machine he had covered with a white sheet again. "Alright!" he happily announced, "I have done something that is going to amaze each and everyone of you!".

"Get on with it!" Disco yelled.

Sniffles frowned, "Very well then.". He grabbed on to the sheet covering the machine, "Behold!" he pulled it off to reveal the machine "The invention call 'True Sight!'.".

"..." was everyone's reaction.

"So..." Russell said, "What does it do?".

"Oh." Sniffles said, he laughed nervously "Should have told you what it does first. It can let you see anything in any kind of dimension you want to look at!".

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Handy yelled from the back.

"Yeah!" Petunia said, "What do you mean other dimensions?"

He then pulled out a chalkboard from behind the machine. The chalkboard had dozens of white chalk lines, except for another one that was yellow on the top. Sniffles then pulled out a long, skinny stick from his pocket.

He pointed to the yellow line, "This yellow line represents 'our' dimension.". He then pointed to the other white lines, "These represent other dimensions I've seen so far.".

"I don't really know about this." Flaky quietly said, "I mean, how can we be sure this works?".

"Then why don't you be an example for us Flaky?" Sniffles suggested.

"Oh, I'd really rather not." She replied as she took a few steps back.

Sniffles suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her below the little blue light bulb. "Alright then!" Sniffles said as he rushed back to his computer screen, "Let us begin!". He pressed multiple buttons on the keyboard and then pressed enter.

The machine made a humming sound and lights were blinking this time. The bulb flickered a few times that made Flaky a little nervous, "Are you sure this is safe?".

"Well," he said, "Yeeaaa-no".

Sniffles pressed the green 'ON' button that made the bulb shine brightly again. It made everyone shut their eyes for a moment. When they reopened them, they saw thousands of little screens blocking the sight of Flaky.

"What's going on?!" Cuddles asked, obviously worried for his friend.

"She's seeing herself in other dimensions." Sniffles stated.

Everyone was waiting for Flaky to get out. After a few minutes, Sniffles turned the machine off to reveal Flaky blushing madly and looking at the ground.

"What'd you see!" the twin raccoon brothers yelled.

"I'd rather not say." Flaky said as if she had been traumatized.

Sniffles then went up to her, "What did you see Flaky?" he said with a little notebook in his hand.

"I'd rather not say." she repeated.

"But I must get down all the information I can to make a assumption of your other dimensions." Sniffles continued.

"I can't really say." she said, looking at the ground with her eyes wide open and her face still madly blushing, making her look more purple then red.

"Please Flaky." Sniffles persisted with a pen in his hand, ready to write.

Flaky gave a quick mumble of words that Sniffles, or anyone else, could here. Suddenly, everyone surrounded her in a circle, which made her even more nervous to talk. "Can you repeat that?" Sniffles asked politely.

"I mostly saw me and um..." she trailed off.

"You and who?" Sniffles questioned, "Was it another unknown person? or was it one of our counterparts?".

"Well, there was a lot about me and other people..." Flaky said, putting her hands to her cheek to feel that she was getting warmer. "But mostly all of the things included me and them going out, holding hands, and even to the point of...."

"Sex?" Disco Bear said.

"NO!" Flaky cried suddenly, "Kissing...".

Sniffles was writing everything he could to try and get information, "Anything else?".

Flaky looked up and saw Flippy at the very back, she looked at the ground quickly. "There was a lot more about me and...Flippy...".

"Flippy?!" everyone yelled and turned to Flippy.

"Me?!" he yelled out.

"And what where you two doing?" Sniffles asked, not really phased by the surprise everyone got.

"Ummm....It's more like, what we didn't do...." she blushed. Sniffles was prepared to write paragraphs if he had to. As for Flippy, he was still very confused about the whole situation.

* * *

**Poor Flaky, seeing all the things people do with her and their OCs, and Flippy! Also, I think that the last dialogue is right. I mean, come on! What haven't Flaky and Flippy really done! Murder, check, sexual experience, check, eaten by a mythical monster of greek legends, CHECK! CHECK! CHECK!**


	3. Think About It

**WEEKEND! Finally, I can work on this thing again. Been having fun at school since I have fun teachers! Only thing that makes life worth wild is after school sports!**

**Anyways, I think I'm gonna fail my English class already! I still don't know why my stories get good reviews if I barely know how to read, or spell for that matter. But then again, my teacher suggests that I go to algebra 2 honors because I can understand the things easily. Sounds stupid, can't work to save my life!**

**But who cares about my life, let's get to the thing you came to read!  
**

**

* * *

**

After a while of questioning Flaky privately, Sniffles was sweating from all the information he got. "That was...very interesting, Flaky."Sniffles said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Flaky kept looking at the ground. Sniffles cleared his throat and went back to the chattering group of Tree Friends.

"I'd rather not be a part of this anymore." Flaky said, walking away, still looking down and blushing. Everyone looked at her leave with her head down.

"You sure this things a good idea?" Flippy asked.

"Yes and no." Sniffles replied, "But science needs sacrifice for the better.". Sniffles looked at his notes, then back to Flippy "Hmm...".

"What?" Flippy said. Sniffles suddenly went behind Flippy and pushed him underneath the blue bulb "Hey!".

"I need something to back up the things Flaky told me." Sniffles told Flippy as he pressed a few buttons.

Flippy then looked around the room to see everyone staring, "I'm not sure I want to do this anymore.". Sniffles pressed the 'ON' button again. Flippy closed his eyes and reopened them quickly to see the little screens surrounding him. He was shocked to see all his other counterparts doing unspeakable things.

"Do you think it's a good idea to keep standing here to go next?" Toothy asked Cuddles.

"Why wouldn't it!" said the excited rabbit, "I want to see myself in other die-men-chins.".

Giggles and Petunia rolled their eyes. "Let's hope the other yous are a lot smarter." Giggles sighed. Giggles then noticed that Sniffles was getting something out of a brown, wood chest. She walked over to him, "What are you doing Sniffles?" she asked him.

"Arming myself." Sniffles said as he pulled out a strange looking gun. It looked like a pistol but was blue steel and had a little laser pointer on the top.

Giggles took a few steps back, "Why?".

"It's Flippy we're dealing with." he said, loading the gun with only a piece of round bubble gum.

"And your loading it with gum?" she said, confused.

Sniffles smiled, "I'm not going to hurt him. Just trap him.".

They quickly looked at the screens as a blood-curdling screams were heard behind the little screens. "TURN IT OFF!" Flippy yelled at the top of his lungs. Sniffles nudged Giggles and pointed to the red button on the computer screen. She nodded and went over to it.

Sniffles pointed the little pistol at the screens, ready for Flippy. Giggles pressed the red button. The screens stopped and the bulb turned off. "I'm ready." Sniffles said as he saw the screens start to disappear.

Flippy was seen panting on his hands and knees to the ground. "My God." Flippy panted, "That was disgusting.".

Sniffles dropped the gun then ran to Flippy with a notebook and pen in hand, "What did you see?" he asked.

"Blood...everywhere." he said, "Then, myself with yellow eyes with my bowie knife.".

A few Tree Friends were brave enough to help Flippy up. "You alright Flippy?" Lifty asked as Shifty took Flippy's wallet.

"What else?" Sniffles asked.

"There were some others that had me with other people and Flaky doing what she had said before." Flippy said, "Those places are just sick. Me and a porcupine young enough to be my daughter together, me and myself with yellow eyes. raping of others, female soldiers in love with me, and even thing like me and some of the guys. What the hell is wrong with those places?!". He pulled himself away from Lifty and Cuddles helping him up. Flippy went out of the lab and through the front door. It slammed.

Sniffles sighed as he wrote down the last things Flippy said, "_Maybe this isn't such a good idea._" he thought.

Cuddles quickly went under the bulb and smiled, "Me next!". Everyone was surprised that Cuddles actually volunteered himself after what they just saw.

"Are you sure about that?" Handy asked.

"What if it's nothing you thought it would?" Petunia stated.

"Who cares!" Cuddles smiled, "It's not like it's really me!".

Sniffles went over to the computer and typed a few things. "Are you crazy?!" Pop suddenly said. Sniffles stopped typing but didn't turn, everyone else directed their attention to him, "You just saw a porcupine get traumatized and a bear ready to kill himself and your going to let someone else go under that thing?!". Sniffles continued to type. Pop got mad, he picked up Cub playing with the gun Sniffles had and stormed out.

The bulb shined again. Cuddles closed his eyes and slowly reopened them to see millions of himself in the little screens. Most of them were about him skating. "Cool!" he smiled. He then turned to one that had him with Giggles in bed. There was another one that had Giggles yelling at him with two pillows over his ears "Maybe I should think about that one.".

He turned around and saw a lot of screens showing him die in various ways, he frowned "Ok, it's not cool anymore..." he said. He smiled again when he saw himself with a lot of other people as friends in other screens. Some fun, some boring, some dark, some happy, some that were just too complicated to understand. "Guess I'm one of the popular guys in the die-men-chins! I'm probably smart in the others like I am now!".

"COOl" Cuddles yelled with glee. He saw himself preforming a lot of stunts he thought he could ever do in his life. Jumping off a cliff with his bike to another. Playing baseball with a bomb. He even saw himself driving a car off a ramp, but then frowned when he saw himself crash to the ground. "Why do I always die?!"

* * *

**Flippy had a horrible time in there. Poor guy, too many Fangirls for him to handle. As for Cuddles, he got some good, some bad, some just weird.**


End file.
